


For Me

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	For Me

Curtains closed, lights dimmed, he pulls off his shirt and lies back on the couch. Even when he tries not to, he can't help but think about them. There are thousands. Tall, short, thin, fat. Young and virginal. Older and experienced. Long hair, short hair. Different nationalities, different races. Different fantasies. But they all have one thing in common. All are desperate to be with him. Anything. They would do anything, just to spend one night with him. Their pussies wet from desire. Their fingers exploring their bodies, wishing it were him. _Wishing it was me._

Slowly he opens his trousers and pushes his boxers down just enough. Reaching behind him, he grabs the bottle of lotion and fills his right palm. He rubs his hands together, the cold, slick substance becoming warmer with his continued movement. His breath quickens as he moves one large hand down along his abdomen until he reaches his cock. Only partially erect, he takes the base in between his thumb and forefinger, stroking upward, his shaft hardening under his touch. It takes hardly any effort at all, his mind scrolling through images of them. Their mouths slightly parted, tongues so soft and sweet. _God._ He wraps his long fingers around his now-erect cock and begins to squeeze gently. Slowly he slides his hand up, his thumb pushing against the now-visible head, drops of pre-cum forming like little pearls. Hips rising off the couch, he moves his hand faster, little grunts falling from his lips. 

His hairline dotted with drops of perspiration, he begins to slow his pace. He can see them, their skin so soft, freshly showered, smelling of perfume and sex. Their lips swollen and aching. For him. _For me._ Gradually, he begins to close his hand tighter around his rigid length, the sensation of lotion and tension mimicking that of tight walls clenching around him. He can almost taste their excitement. God how easy it would be. 

Hooking his thumb and finger into a circle, he loosens his grip and strokes languidly. His breath catches as he teases himself, lightly grazing against the overly-sensitive skin, then stopping. Using his other hand, he grasps the base of his length, squeezing rhythmically as he continues to rub up and down near the tip. In his mind they are kneeling, their plump red lips parted sensuously, pert round breasts bouncing. A groan catches in his throat and instead he gasps, a lengthened, breathy gasp. His back arches off the couch, his muscular thighs tensed as he sees them spread their legs, beckoning him, their silken folds glistening with desire. He can almost feel it; rubbing his tip against the slit, placing it into the tight opening, pushing in just barely, watching them cry out. His jaw clenches; he is so close.

"Fuck!" He quickens his pace again, thrusting into his fist, pumping faster and faster. He squeezes his shaft but when he closes his eyes, his cock is buried deep inside, fitting so snugly inside as their walls pulsate around his throbbing cock. All of them, fucking all of them at once, as they scream his name. His tongue glides along his bottom lip as he strokes furiously, his imagination running wild. Panting now, he is desperate for release, stomach taut as he rocks his hips in rhythm with his hand's urgent movement. Suddenly his head pushes back, eyelids fluttering, as the tension builds until his body begins to convulse, the orgasm overtaking him. The moan streams from his mouth. He can't control the sound as he comes with a tremor, his whole body humming as he spills  the hot, thick liquid onto his abdomen. He exhales audibly and momentarily imagines them again, smiling, their tongues lapping up the cum from his skin.

He would never, of course. He laughs quietly to himself, still that bubbly _ehehehe_ even when he's alone. _But oh god, it would be so fun._


End file.
